School Trip
by jas44
Summary: EVERYONE IS 17 AND HAS TO GO TO PALM SPRINGS WITH THEIR SCHOOL. EDUCATION FOR 3 HOURS, THEN SHOPPING OR WHATEVER YOU WANT AFTER. HOOKUPS WILL HAPPEN, RELATIONSHIPS AND FRIENDSHIPS WILL BE TESTED AND OF COURSE TONS OF PARTYING.
1. Chapter 1

**School Trip**

**CHAPTER 1 INTRO'S**

**MASSIE BLOCK: IS SO READY FOR THE TIME OF HER LIFE ON THIS VACATION AND HAS A LIST OF ALL THE BEST PLACES TO PARTY. BUT NOTHING EVER GOES DIRECTLY AS PLANNED, ESPECIALLY WHEN EX BF /BOY ALPHA DERRINGTON ALSO HAS A LIST OF HIS OWN...**

**ALICA RIVERA: ALL SHE CARES ABOUT IS THE AH-DORABLE JOSH HOTZ. BUT WHEN HE WANTS TO STAY IN INSTEAD OF PARTYING ALICA CAN ONLY THINK OF ONE THING HE COULD MEAN. **

**CLAIR LYONS: CAN'T WAIT TO PARTY WITH BF CAM TO GET THEM OUT OF THERE RELATIONSHIP SLUMP. SHE'S DETERMINED TO MAKES THIS SCHOOL TRIP UNFORGETTABLE  
**

**DYLAN MARVIL: IS OVER DIETS AND INTO NEW BOY CURTIS JOHNSON. BUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN DYLAN HEARS THAT CURTIS HATES OVERWEIGHT GIRLS?**

**KRISTEN GREGORY: IS CURRENTLY ON MASSIE'S BAD SIDE AND SHE HAS NO IDEA WHY. BUT SHE'S GOING TO FIND OUT AND MAKE SURE SHE FIXES IT.**


	2. Chapter 2 GOING ON A TRIP

**CHAPTER 2. WERE GOING ON A TRIP!**

BOCD SCHOOL

THE GYM BLEACHERS

MONDAY MAY.1

8:30 AM

**M**assie Block rolled her eyes at all the LBR'S in front of her. They were annoying with a capital shut up! It wasn't just the ones from her class but like 100's more.

'Stupid Assembly' Massie grumbled

Why did there have to be a stupid assembly when _she_ was late to school?

She starred at her friends in the comfortable bleachers. Alica Rivera, Claire Lyons, Dylan Marvil, Derrington(Derrick Harrington), Cam Fisher, Josh Hotz, New hawtie Curtis Johnson and Kristen Greggory.

God she should be there with them.

Nawt on these uncomfortable ones

Then suddenly her light blue iphone buzzed.

It was a text from Alica.

**Alica**: gawd don't look so depressed. it's just for like 5 minutes

**Claire**: yah mass u look all sad and stuff. if u want i could come sit with u.

Massie rolled her eyes. As if she was getting pity from Kuh-laire!

**Massie:** puh-lease. actually I'm fine. I'm doing some Chinese art thing my mom taught me. Your supposed to glare for twenty seconds. It prevents pimples.

**Dylan**: ehmagwad really? i think i heard of it

Massie giggled. Wow she really could make anyone believe anything

**Massie**: yah well maybe I'll teach it to u. but Kristen? Talk. Tell me what this lame assembly is about?  
**Kristen**: how should i know...

**Massie:** cuz your like the smart one or whatever and scholarship kids should know what's going on

**Kristen**: uhm I'm not on the scholarship anymore and like shouldn't u be asking alica instead?

**Massie**: wow attitude much? fine alica tell me what it's about?

2 minutes go by

**Massie**: uhm hello?

**Dylan**: sorry mass. looks claire and alica are too busy making out w/ there bf

**Massie**: okay whatever then ttyl

**Dylan:** ttyl

Massie then put her iphone back into her purse and looked at Principal Burns.

"Good morning juniors. Sorry for this impromptu assembly but all I want to say is that were going to Palm Springs for this years junior's trip."

Cheers from everyone in the gym made Massie's ears hurt.

Palms Spring? That was so 2 years ago. But she did hear that the Jonas Brothers were on tour there.

She listened on

"Of course we have to some education. But since were credited on our education here at BOCD were only going to have to do 2 hours of it there. Then you may go to the beach or go shopping but make sure you're in a group, and know what hotel were staying at. The cost will be about roughly $2200 for the hotel and first class plane tickets. We leave next week so make sure you give your check in by this Wednesday at the least. Thank you and please go to your 1st period class."

Massie immediately got up and waited for the pc to come over to her.

They did instantly.

"$2200? That doesn't even pay for my meals? There's no way I can go" Clair cried out

"Kuh-lair! Calm down and stop being so poor. Obviously I'll pay for you" Massie said

"Ehmagawd Mass I love you!" Claire said and threw her arms around her.

Derrington, Cam, Curtis and Josh walked over.

"Uh-oh Cam. Looks like you got a little competition. And damn she's a lot prettier than you so you don't have a chance" Derrington joked.

Cam laughed and said "Hey I love tatu so I'm all for it. Just as long as we can have a threesome one of these days"

"You betcha but your probably going to sit out most of the time" Massie said with a wink earning a giggle from everyone in the group.

"But doesn't Palm Springs seems a little but 2 years ago?" Kristen asked suddenly

Massie gave her an annoyed look before saying "Palm Springs is way in now. Do you have a problem?"

Kristen eyes widened and she quickly said "No..."

"Good", Massie with a smirk, "Now let's go to class and then go shopping after school" She grabbed Alica's and Claire's arm and then began walking.

Dylan and Kristen were still standing there.

"Hurry up!" Massie snapped and they were quickly at her heels.

In 10 minutes later they were all in English class and she quickly typed in her phone

Current State of the Union

IN

Palm springs

Paying for Claire

2 hours education

Out

Westchester

BOCD

Problems.

AN: OKAY JUST SO WERE CLEAR, SORRY TO ANYONE WHO WAS OFFENDED WITH THAT LESBIAN JOKE/COMMENT. IT WAS JUST SOMETHING I THOUGHT OF AND HONESTLY I'M IN L-O-V-E WITH TATU AND ALL THERE SONGS SO THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I WOULD EVER MAKE FUN OF THEM! SECOND REVIEW? TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT PLEASE :)


	3. Chapter 3 SHOPPING & INSECURITIES

**CHAPTER 3. SHOPPING, INSECURITIES AND PACKING...OH MY.**

WESTCHESTER MALL

RALPH LAUREN'S

MONDAY MAY.1

4:30 PM

**A**lica Rivera starred at herself threw the changing room mirror.

She was currently wearing a black and metallic bikini and was very unsure if it made her look like a USW (ugly,slutty whore).

"Mass? Do I look like a usw in this?"

Massie walked in and gave her the once over

"9.9. Very hawt."

"But does it look like i'm a usw?" Alica said pointing to her d cup chest. She was so mad that they grew a size bigger since grade 7.

"Puh-lease! Your anything but ugly or slutty or whore. Like really have you and Josh ever had sex?"

Alica blushed. "No. I'm not ready for that"

"Well get ready!", Massie said,"Just take a deep breath then ride that boy like a pony! I mean you and Kristin are like the only ones in the group who are sitll v's and like you don't want to be compared with Kristin"  
"Well it's just because of my boobs. What if he sees them and laughs?" Alica said and her eyes started to water up.

Massie sighed. "Just trust him. You guys have been together since like end of grade 7 and it's like grade 11 now. He obviously cares about you. He's been with your chest for like 4 years and never laughed"

Alica giggled. "Okay Mass thanks" Then she went into get changed

She got completely naked and said quietly to the mirror "Josh... I want you."

Nawt working.

"Josh...I need you right now and I only wanna do this with you because I love you" Alica tried again

Gawd it sounded like a marriage proposal!

"ALICA HURRY UP" Massie shouted.

"Sorry Mass comming!" Alica then got her clothes on and walked out

She payed for the bikini then her and Massie walked out the store.

"So Mass do you need to get anything?" Alica asked

"Ovb. I need a bikini that screams 'dayum' y'know? Palm springs is where like all a-listers party there asses off and I plan on joining them"

"Point!", Alica agreed and smirked thinking of all the martyni's and dirty dancing.

Hey! She maybe a v' but she's no p (prude).

"And I also need some stuff from Victoria's Secret"

"Whoa are you trying to get lucky on this trip?" Alica joked.

"Nawh I'm planning on s and d ing Derrington."

"S and d ing?"

Massie smirked "Seducing and Destroying"

"LOL I totally heart you right now"

"You better because if my 'thing' with Claire and Cam doesen't work out, you and Josh are next in line"

Alica giggled and punched her lightly on the arm as the 2 best friends walked into Victoria Secrets.

!

Couple of hours later Massie dropped Alica off so she could pack.

Alica wasn't actually gonna pack at all... euw. She got CeCe one of her maids to do it and instead went on IM

Immediately she got a message.

**Josh: **hey :)

**Alica:** hey :)

**Josh:** one more week

**Alica**: i know. can't wait

**Josh:** good got some things planned

**Alica: **huh?

**Josh:** LOL tell you later. love you

**Alica:** I heart/love you to.

Alica signed off and laid on her bed.

What was the 'some things planned' that Josh had talked about?

She sighed and then wrote ".Hotz" on her hand.  
Then she smiled and decided what she was going to do.

AN: SO GOOD? HORRIBLE? I DESCIDED TO MAKE ALICA EXPAND MORE ON HER INSECURITES WITH HER BODY AND ALL THAT. ALSO... WHAT IS JOSH PLANNING? WERE THEY EVEN TALKING ABOUT THE SAME THING? NEXT CHAPTER: CLAIRE AND CAM AND THERE RELATIONSHIP PROBLEMS AND DERRINGTON AND MASSIE AND THERE UST (UNRESOLVED SEXUAL TENSION)


End file.
